


Better the Devil You Know

by Frangipanidownunder



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 00:58:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16713493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frangipanidownunder/pseuds/Frangipanidownunder
Summary: Halloween fic.





	Better the Devil You Know

Today, Scully is sitting at the dressing table combing her hair. She’s let it grow out a little and it’s heavier length means it falls around her face more. She scoops it back from her face, ready to tie it at her nape. Mulder wanders in wearing nothing but a smile. His chin is pink from shaving. He promised he’d go smooth for the party. 

“I can see you checking me out, Scully,” he says. “And yes, I’m happy to see you.”

She doesn’t respond. Well, not externally. “You’d better get dressed. Skinner hates lateness.”

“Can’t believe he’s having a Halloween Party.”

“I think it’s cute,” she says, clipping her earrings in place. “Besides, I really want to see what he’s going to wear.”

“He’d make a pretty good Superman,” Mulder said, flexing his arms then adopting the flying pose.

“That would mean he’d have to wear his underpants over his leggings. I’m not sure I’m ready for that.” She twists around on her stool. “I really want to see you in your costume, Mulder.” 

He grins and fishes it out of the wardrobe, holding it against him and doing a catwalk twirl. “I’ll go get ready,” he says and disappears into the bathroom. 

She pulls out her own costume. She should never have agreed to the T&Cs of each choosing the other’s costume. Still, when he walks out of the bathroom wearing a crisp white shirt, black bowtie, short black jacket and kilt in Gordon tartan, she knows she’s made the right decision.

“Fuck,” she whispers, taking in the full picture. 

“You like?” He turns around slowly. She likes. “Your turn now, Scully.” He sweeps his hand theatrically towards the bathroom and she takes her costume in. 

He’s adjusting the ribbons around his socks when she comes out. He blows out a low breath. A growl, really. 

“Fuck,” he says. “That is…wow, Scully. You have definitely still got some scoot in your boot.”

She turns around slowly, the embarrassment of the bright red body suit dissolving under his loving gaze. He pulls her in and kisses her long and slow. Her hair falls around her shoulders and he picks up a lock and runs it through his fingers. “Sit there,” he says, motioning to the stool. “One more accessory.”

He takes the headband and pulls it over her scalp, pulling back her hair. The two crimson horns glimmer in the soft light. He massages her shoulders and kisses her neck.

“I’m glad you’re back, Scully,” he says to her reflection in the mirror. “Better the devil you know.”


End file.
